Some one say summer camp!
by Nickernack
Summary: Ch. 13 up, Secound ending is coming soon!
1. The beginning of Hell

Someone say summer camp

By NickerNack

Summary: Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge all go to camp. Shadow meets a girl named Nikki that has a rare ability of a Physic, it may get her, and Shadow killed. Couples; Sonic Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow Nikki (fan character.)

Disclaimer: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and any other Sonic Team members do not belong to me they belong to Sega with the exception of Nikki.

Chapter 1

First day

Sonic was in his house packing for his summer camp.

"Ah," finally done! Man, "phew!" He said relieved from packing. He went down stairs and waited for the bus that would take him to camp. Sonic gabbed for his keys that were in his bag and was going to lock the door to keep the fan girls from sneaking into his house and stealing things and selling them on the internet. He counted the keys one by one pressing his fingers on the tip of them as he sorted them.

"Garage door, basement, closet, bed room, bath room, guest room, there we go front door!" Whispered Sonic. He locked the door, turned and looked next door at Shadow's house. Shadow was locking his front door. He turned toward Sonic's house and walked over across his yard to join Sonic.

"How are you faker?" smirked Shadow.

"Nice to see ya to Shadow…" sighed Sonic. Shadow walked up to the house and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest with his suitcase beside him, Shadow was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and some white fur on his chest, and Sonic was a blue hedgehog.

"Ugh damn it I wish I knew where that camp is, that bus isn't fast enough!" moaned Sonic.

"Shut up faker that bus is almost here so calm down!" Sonic looked across the Street to see Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the bat, Miles Tails Prower, and of coarse Amy Rose. They crossed the street to meet up with Sonic and Shadow.

"SONNNIIC", screamed Amy running to him and hugging him, " Hey Ames how are you?" asked Sonic pushing the pink hedgehog off of him, Amy had a red dress, red boots with a white line coming down the front of them, and a red head band that had kept her hair from coming in front of her face.

They broke apart from their hug and smiled at each other Knuckle's had his arm around Rouge's shoulder holding her close and leaning over to kiss her on the for head. Rouge was a bat with a showy tanked top, short shorts and flip-flops. Knuckle's was a red echidna, with spikes on his knuckles. He was wearing sunglasses and had a ring that was on a chain around his neck.

"Hey guy's long time no see, huh Sonic!" Knuckles said smiling and then turning to Rouge. Rouge smiled at him then she turned away and walked to Amy's side looking down at the book that she had in her arms. The book had golden cursive letters on it that said Amy's diary. Rouge whispered something in her ear Sonic tried to make out the words but did not catch a thing they said at all.

"Finally their here man what took them so long." "Slow pokes!" yelled Sonic. He turned to Amy and wrapped an arm around her, a look of surprise crossed hers and everyone else's face, and she blushed a little and giggled.

"You want to sit with me Amy?" asked Sonic his emerald green eyes staring into hers. She gladly nodded her head walking close behind Sonic. When they entered the bus she looked at Sonic her face was still bright red. Sonic walked through the aisle and found an empty seat and sat down Amy followed. Shadow walked to the end of the bus. The back seat was full already a silver hedgehog was in the seat.

"Move it! Said Shadow forcibly. The hedgehog did not move. Shadow gave him a warning glance that said, if you don't move I swear I'll kill you look, the hedgehog moved out of the way clearing the seat for Shadow to take.

"Thank you." said Shadow smirking at the hedgehog with satisfaction and sat down in the seat placing his feet on top of the seat in front of him. He took out his CD player and started listening to the Poppa Roach Getting away with murder album. He soon fell asleep listening to the music. Rouge and Knuckles were talking about camp and hoping that the year would go really well. Sonic and Amy were talking about last year when they hung Eggmans boxers short which had teddy bears and rainbows all over it up the flag pole.

"Amy what is that you're carrying around in your arms." asked Sonic pointing to her book

"This, it's a diary, its new for the summer camp stuff, private stuff you know." said Amy. Sonic put an arm around her again and held her close to his chest, he leaned his head on hers and she fell asleep in his arms. Rouge and Knuckles were talking until the bus came to a sudden halt. Shadow's face hit the seat in front of him waking him from his sleep. Amy almost fell out into the aisle, but Sonic quickly caught her. Rouge and Knuckles however fell out of their seats and were tangled up together.

"What is the big idea?" "Are you trying to get us killed you lousy driver!" yelled Shadow to the bus driver. The door to the bus opened and a girl walked into the bus. She was a tiger with a blue t-shirt, and light blue shorts, and blue eyes, she had a red rose in her hair. Everyone blocked her from sitting with them until she got to Shadow's seat. He looked up at her; she frowned expecting him to block her from sitting in his seat too. He moved his stuff out of the seat and onto the floor in front of him clearing the seat enough for her to sit down, but she hesitated.

"Well what are you waiting for sit down?" said Shadow raising an eyebrow at her, she smiled a smile that reminded him of the smile Maria would give him to cheer him up. As she sat down Shadow quickly stared out the window.

"My names Shadow." I'm the ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotink", he thought in his head trying to find the words to say, his face unexpectedly grew bright red.

"Hi Shadow my name is." "Nikki", she said holding out a hand to him to introduce herself properly. She sat there smiling, looking at him with her beautiful eyes. Shadow sat there for a minute and gabbed her hand hesitantly and shook it, she giggled since the moment felt a little awkward. Sonic looked back at them and grinned an evil grin that had blackmail written all over it.

"Don't you get any ideas you blue hedgehog!' yelled Shadow throwing his lunch box at him. He turned to look at Nikki she smiled and looked out the window past him, looking at the passing trees and the world out side. The bus turned onto a rocky road.

"Umm are you physic…?" asked Shadow looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Y-yeah and I'm not proud of it. Either people think I'm making it up when I'm not and it hurts to know that they hate me because of it," she said her words trembling and choking on fresh sobs coming out of her mouth. Shadow could relate to this girl he was hated by a lot of people they thought he was an abomination. Something other worldly. Even though he was a kind of other "worldly creature", created outside the Earth on the space colony called ARK. Moreover, since Maria a soul human, the only one he cared for, had been killed, he hated Earth, and "the pitiful planet" she had only dreamed of going to that planet and to feel the warmth of the sun on her face. He had sought only revenge for her and destruction but instead he saved the planet with Sonic, and his friends and died doing it.

"I remind you of someone don't I, a girl named Maria…blond hair, blue eyes twelve, she is dieing in front of you. You can't get to her because your trapped in a capsule. You're upset because she forced you to go." said Nikki her eyes looked like they were staring right through him.

"How did you… oh right your Physic?" Shadow said forgetting the conversation they had just had. Later the bus came to another stop.

"Everyone out of the bus." yelled the drivers opening the door for everyone. "Scram!" Shadow and Nikki walked close together out of the bus; he had helped her get her things out of the seat, because they were jammed in on the floor. Everyone lined up to be taken up to his or her cabin. Shadow looked at Nikki.

"Do you want to share a cabin with me, Sonic, and Amy? He asked turning to her.

"Yeah of coarse Shadow Kun that would make me very happy." said Nikki looking like she wanted to say more to him but could not find the words to tell him. Sonic and Amy walked up to them and gathered around them.

"Hello what is your name?" asked Amy smiling happily and looking anxiously at her

"This is Nikki she's a new friend of mine that I met on the bus." said Shadow introducing her to Sonic and Amy the only part he did not tell them was that she was physic he didn't want them to know about her for fear they would exclude her from the group.

"Is it alright if she stays with us in the cabin for the summer?" he asked

"Are you sure Shadow that-." Nikki was cut off from her sentence

"Sure Shad your little girl friend can come with us." Sonic started walking up to Shadow and whispered something in his ear.

"Sonic she is not my girl friend and she is not-" Shadow stopped in the middle of his sentence before he noticed what he was saying aloud.

"Ugh lets jest go to the cabins and get unpacked." yelled Shadow blushing. Nikki latched onto his arm as if going to a school dance with him. Shadow face went even redder, Sonic chuckled and Amy started to giggle, Nikki blushed and quickly let go his arm.

"Sorry, sorry… Shadow." said Nikki turning away quickly and turning an even brighter red.

"Its okay Nikki." he said suddenly. It took awhile for their counselor to get there and you would not guess whom it was, none other but Vector the Crocodile, Vector was a crocodile with headphones, and a chain around his neck.

"Alright let's go guys I will escort you guys to the cabins where you will be staying. Please note that the following rules must be obeyed. One no eating in the cabin it leaves crumbs and trash, two no going to the out house without a buddy the out house is in the woods so don't get lost, three lights out at 9:00 pm. And last but not least, have a lot of fun okay kiddies." Vector led them onto a path and into the woods to a cabin with two bunk beds and a screen door. With a lake at the back of the cabin.

"Hey Shadow, Amy, Sonic I'll race you guys to the cabin!" said Nikki running to the cabin trying to get to the top bunk. Shadow and Sonic fallowed Nikki. It only took Shadow and Sonic a second to get to the cabin.

"I call the top bunk above Shadow Kun!" yelled Nikki then suddenly she stopped running and turned and looked toward Amy with a blank expression on her face, Shadow waited for her at the cabin and saw that something was wrong with Nikki.

"What's wrong Nikki Chan, are you sick, you look pale?" asked Amy running over to her. Amy started to scream in horror when she looked at her face. Shadow ran to Nikki, her eyes were white and empty, when Nikki came back to them she was gasping for air and she fell backwards. Shadow caught her from behind, picked her up, carried her to the cabin, and put her on his bunk.

"Shadow is there something you didn't tell us like oh I don't know that we have a complete FREAK in our cabin!" yelled Sonic Shadow stood up so fast that he tipped over the stool that he was sitting on.

"Look Blue FREAK she is not a FREAK as you put it damn it she's a physic it is NOT HER FAULT SHE IS A PHYSIC she can't control herself!" yelled Shadow he grabbed Sonic and threw him against the wall.

"And you call her a freak one more time I'll kill you, do I make myself clear!" yelled Shadow putting himself really close to Sonic's face and holding his neck against the wall.

"Shadow stop don't hurt Sonic please it's not his fault." screamed Amy tears were going down her cheeks. Sonic push Shadow out of the way and ran to Amy.

"Its okay Amy Chan I'm fine look!" he spread out his arms to show that he was all right Amy looked at him and hugged him and he hugged her back. Shadow went back and sat next to Nikki she did not wake up until night fell when everyone was asleep. Shadow had made Nikki's bed for her and laid her up there with the help off Sonic of course. Nikki looked out the screen door and saw something that scared her out of her mined.

Weird huh well please R & R sorry it's taking so long I'll try and up date every week or when I have time okay and Kun you all might know means my friend in Japanese. Well hope you like this Fan fiction. Any fan characters I might put them in, that's all for now.


	2. The Unknown Guest Part I

**Hi guys sorry I haven't written in a longtime I've been having a hard time posting things on so sorry for the long wait here is the next chapter of Someone Say Summer Camp.**

_Last time on Someone Say Summer Camp, Nikki looked outside of the cabin screen door and saw something that frightened her…_

Nikki watched as the creature started walking to the cabin coming closer and closer to the cabin. Nikki finally opened her mouth to scream until someone put their hand over her mouth, she looked up to see Sonic.

"Don't scream okay whatever you do don't!" whispered Sonic in her ear. Shadow was beside him looking at it thinking of a battle strategy; Amy sat behind Sonic with her hammer ready.

"Sonic I'll go out and distract that… ummm… whatever the hell that is!" said Shadow whispering a little louder, "And then when he's distracted you attack him from behind okay." Sonic turned to look at him.

"Do it!" he yelled, "Amy protect Nikki okay and stay here where its safe." he looked at her as she nodded in response.

Nikki looked up at Shadow, Sonic still holding his hand agents her mouth in desperation he hoped that Shadow would not get hurt in the process. Shadow held up a glowing green emerald and yelled out the all too familiar words "CHAOS CONTROL!" in a flash of green light he disappeared. Nikki stared in amazement at the spot where he reappeared out doors where it was dark and lonely.

"SHADOW!" she yelled desperately ripping Sonic's hand away from her mouth. Shadow turned around and smiled at her, and gave her thumbs up, making her blush in the process. Sonic smiled laughing under his breath, "Never seen him do that before." he whispered not intending for her to hear him.

Shadow got a good look at the thing outside the cabin; it looked like a ware wolf only it had an ax for a left arm. And there were a lot of differences to it his skin was roughing from him, showing off his skull and rib cage. And it was a lot bigger than regular ware wolfs. Nikki was disgusted at the sight of it.

Shadow jumped behind it its head fallowing the black strikes going above his head he turned his head and growled at him. Sonic's turn was now in play hi went into his Sonic spin and leapt at his back. It howled in pain as blood came dripping out of his back scaring Nikki a bit. Shadow jumped where Sonic landed after his attack. Shadow helped Sonic up because he tripped after his landing.

Nikki screamed "WATCH OUT GUYS!" the ax swung at them Amy ran out and blocked the swing from hitting them her, he started adding pressure to the block. Nikki flinched as she heard the rip from Amy's dress she was hit in the shoulder, she was bleeding badly.

"AMY CHAN!" yelled Nikki running out of the cabin as fast as she could.

"Nikki go back in side the cabin." yelled Shadow after her. Nikki stopped and looked at Shadow he jumped next to her and grabbed her by the waist as the ware wolf hybrid to another swing this time at her. But Shadow dodged it in time saving Nikki.

"Damn it what were you thinking!" he yelled

He jumped and yelled the words "CHAOS SPEAR!" yellow spears came out of a motion made by his arm. Sonic grabbed Amy and jumped into a Sonic spin again even though it was a lot harder to do that now that Amy was in his arms.

Sonic yelled to Shadow about something but he couldn't hear him, Shadow was hit from behind with the ax, Nikki felt the ground and looked at Shadow who was laying a few inches beside her bleeding from his back, Sonic left Amy on the ground and tried hitting the ware wolf again but him too had gotten hit to the ground bleeding, the bone in his arm was sticking out of the skin.

"Shadow…" Nikki said in a scared nervous voice, she crawled over to him and turned him over on his back she looked at him he was knocked unconscious Nikki stood up and looked at Sonic who was still conscious.

'_Sonic… please help us'_ she thought desperatelySonic got up on his feet with great effort.

"SONIC HURRY!" yelled Nikki desperately. Sonic smiled and then grabbed Shadows emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled picking up his head, in a flash of green light he disappeared and reappeared to behind.

**Sorry this chapter is really short but there is a lot of people waiting to read the next chapter. Please R&R okay I really want to continue! And tell me how I can make the story better PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	3. The Unknown Guest Part II

**Sorry I'm trying to update really soon school work has kept me up, I think I have a lot of problems I panic a lot when I'm sleeping and think I'm missing something in school. Anyway I'm really happy that you are all liking this story normally people hate my stories! **

_Last time: "Shadow…" Nikki said in a scared nervous voice, she crawled over to him and turned him over on his back she looked at him he was knocked unconscious Nikki stood up and looked at Sonic who was still conscious._

'_Sonic… please help us' she thought desperately Sonic got up on his feet with great effort._

"_SONIC HURRY!" yelled Nikki desperately. Sonic smiled and then grabbed Shadows emerald._

"_CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled picking up his head, in a flash of green light he disappeared and reappeared to behind._

Nikki watch as Sonic jumped in mid air and kicked the ware wolf's neck, there was a huge **KRACK **in noise after he had kick him in the back of the neck, Nikki could have guest that Sonic had broken it's neck.

The wolf howled in pain Sonic still in mid air did a back flip and touch back to the ground, he then grabbed his broken arm and snapped the broken bone back into place.

"Are you okay Nikki?" he said with his back turned to her still.

"Yeah… I guess I am… thank you Sonic kun." she stared at his back until he turned around and smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up also. He turned to Amy who was lying motionless on the ground; he slowly and carefully picked her up.

"Nikki try waking up Shadow he should respond if you call his name." Sonic said. "But if he doesn't come get me okay." Nikki nodded and grabbed Shadow's hand. Her hand started glowing a bright green.

"_Shadow can you wake up?" _she said telepathically to him.

"_Nikki, are you hurt!" _

"_No I don't think so at least." _she picked her other hand up and put it to her ankle she realized that she had twisted it during the fight when Shadow fell.

"_Nikki I don't think so is not fucking enough for me." _Nikki smiled a little at that.

"_Shadow I'm fine just twisted my ankle that is all." _Shadow's hand came up and gently glided across her cheek, Nikki blushed at his touch. He smiled and opened his eyes a little and started to speak.

"Nikki, your soft… like…"

"Maria." He smiled at her when she said that.

"Yes, but Maria was not as soft as you…" He got up with effort and staggered to the cabin Nikki quietly fallowed blushing as she went.

'_Did that REALLY happen just now?' _she thought, she limped a little in her step since her ankle hurt.

'_No one not even my parents said something or considered asking me if I was okay and complementing me…' _Nikki stared at Shadow then a cold wind blew in her hair she shivered a little as she slowly made her way to the cabin.

Sonic smiled at Shadow as he walked through the door bleeding a little because of his back.

"How did it go?" Sonic asked smiling putting Amy down on a bed.

Shadow collapsed on the bed and was out for the night; Sonic took a bandage and put it on Shadow's back (because Shadow was on his stomach).

"That well huh." Sonic whispered to himself he too went to bed after Nikki had appeared inside the cabin.

… **Now with Knuckles, Rouge and Tails…**

Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge were in a cabin a longer ways into the woods that had some clearing in it for them.

"HAH beet you again Knux better give me another 20 rings." yelled Rouge

"Screw that I'm not giving you another ring even if I have to sacrifice the master Emerald!" yelled Knuckle at Rouge.

"Really then-"

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE MASTER EMERALD EITHER!"

"Well you said that I'm not giving you a single ring even if I have to sacrifice the Master Emerald." Rouge winked at him. At that Knuckles blushed, Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck doing what she did best, flirting.

"Come on you won't let a girl go empty handed will you." She brushed her lips gently over his Knuckles fell backwards, Rouge started to fall on top of him. He then started to sweat and then finally shoved her off of him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled pointing a finger at her, she smiled at him.

"Well that went well." she held up her hand and opened it, in it had 20 rings.

"Seduction is really powerful Knuckles; you really must know how to over come it if you don't want your pockets being cleaned out by a jewel thief." She kissed the 20 rings she held in her hand.

Knuckles was mad he growled and clenched his fists hard, he was still blushing a little bit and he could feel his heart pounding.

"Rouge why?" he whispered under breath he seemed to relax a little bit. Rouge walked over to him and sat down with him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that any way…" She held out her hand in front of his face, he looked up at her; she smiled her eyes warm and kind looking. Knuckles blushed at her.

Tails watched the whole thing from outside the cabin. He was sitting on a bench outside the cabin looking through the screen door; he smiled at them and looked up at the star filled sky.

'_Sure is beautiful tonight.' _he thought to himself then he heard a noise in the woods he jumped then he heard it again and again, crunching leaves and the sound of foot steps he looked around frantically.

"Hell no!" he yelled at himself it was coming closer, whatever it was, it was coming closer to them!

**That is all for now please give me more tips on how to make this story better I put a little romance in there for you guys and put Knuckle and Rouge action for you, sorry for the weird and awkward part though. Please R&R! **


	4. The Darkness Of All Deeds

**Okay here is the next chapter I'm very surprised at how it's going and how many of you like this Fan Fiction !**

_Last time: "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that any way…" She held out her hand in front of his face, he looked up at her; she smiled her eyes warm and kind looking. Knuckles blushed at her._

_Tails watched the whole thing from outside the cabin. He was sitting on a bench outside the cabin looking through the screen door; he smiled at them and looked up at the star filled sky._

'_Sure is beautiful tonight.' he thought to himself then he heard a noise in the woods he jumped then he heard it again and again, crunching leaves and the sound of foot steps he looked around frantically._

"_Hell no!" he yelled at himself it was coming closer, whatever it was, it was coming closer to them!_

Tails kept looking around frantically as the noises became closer; he jumped as he heard laughter around him.

"Who's there!" he yelled he was sweating and scared to death of what was coming then suddenly the noises stopped. He kept looking around knowing that what ever was taunting him would not have just disappeared like that. Then he felt something dip on his face, he then took his finger and wiped what ever it was from his face. It was a red liquid, sticky, and red it was blood.

Tails looked above him where he saw something covered in shadows. It was sitting on a branch smiling at his new victim.

"ROUGE KNUCKLES!" he yelled as he started to run for the door of their cabin, then he felt his body fall to the ground and a sharp pain on his neck with a wet tongue licking against his neck.

Tails looked at the screen an put his hand up to the window as he felt his life being sucked away.

"Rouge Knuckles help me please." Tails was suddenly on his back Rouge was holding him Knuckles was standing behind him.

"Tails are you okay." she asked she was holding a towel against his neck where he had been bitten he smiled at her.

"I'm okay I think." he got up to his feet with a little effort. Rouge looked at the wound on his neck and was wiping off all the blood from his neck.

"Tails there's no wound on your neck at all." she said looking at him Tails looked at her.

"Really there is no wound at all?" Rouge nodded at him

"Not even a scratch just the blood…" She said Knuckles looked down at her with his arms crossed looking as though he could not believe it.

"Tails are you feeling dizzy at all?" Rouge asked him, Tails nodded Rouge put her hands on his shoulders and walked him inside and put him to bed. Knuckles stayed outside looking at the woods around them he knew what was coming and knew he would have to stay up that night if he wanted to protect Rouge.

… **Later That Night…**

Rouge lay motionless on the bed sleeping, Knuckles sat besides her watching her sleep. Knuckles put a hand on her face and smiled gently. Rouge moved a little toward him mumbling some words and squinting a little.

"Good night he whispered in her ear." he got up a climbed to the top bunk he watch Tails as he seemed as if he were sleeping. Knuckles scowled at him, he may have been gullible but he wasn't stupid. He knew that the bite on Tail's neck was abnormal.

Tails opened on eye and snarled silently waiting for knuckles to sleep. Tails was becoming impatient and was growing hungry. He had lost all of his humanity now but he did not know that because Tails was no longer Tails anymore.

"Your not going to find food here you should go away if you're hungry." Knuckles said to Tails while looking at the ceiling. Tails turned around to look at him.

"That girl you have there looks tasty enough for me, let me have her!" he yelled, Tails stood up and started to walk to Rouges bed. Knuckles jumped down in front of him keeping him from Rouge.

"You hurt her, your dead!" He yelled at Tails crossing his arms and spitting in front of Tails, He looked at Knuckles and smiled. Tail's eyes weren't innocent anymore they were more dark and they were blood red, he had fangs now and his ears were more perked up.

"Listen I'll help you get food just as long as you leave Rouge alone." whispered Knuckles. Tails smiled at him.

"Oh yeah well that changes everything then."

"So we have a deal?" asked Knuckles

"Oh yes."

"Very well then." Knuckles held out his hand for him to shake Tails grabbed his hand and smiled.

"If you fail she dies." Tails pointed to Rouge Knuckles looked at her and frowned.

"Don't worry, I always keep my promises." Knuckles said giving Tails a cold look, Knuckles opened the door quietly taking one last look at Rouge and then left with a deep regret for what he had just done.

… **The Next Morning…**

Shadow stood above Nikki watching her as she had awoken, she had felt as if she had been hit in the head. She tried sitting up until she cried out in pain.

"Careful you sprained your ankle last night!" yelled Shadow. He laid her back on the bed and put an ice pack on her ankle.

"You have to rest for a little while; the nurse will be her in a little while he sat down on the stool next to her. Nikki sighed and then remembered what he had said to her the night before.

"_Nikki, your soft… like…"_

"_Maria." He smiled at her when she said that._

"_Yes, but Maria was not as soft as you…" He got up with effort and staggered to the cabin Nikki quietly fallowed blushing as she went._

"Shadow." said Nikki Shadow was reading a horror book by Steven King; he looked up at her from the book.

"What you said last night did you mean it?" she asked.

"What."

"What you said."

"Oh that… I don't know I can't remember."

The door flung open and the camp nurse came in.

"Hello." she said, the woman was young in her 20's, she was a cat with purple fur, and yellow eyes.

"Sorry for the wait, there are a lot of weird cases around the camp to day." Nikki looked at her for a moment.

"What weird cases?" The nurse looked at her for a moment.

"3 children and 2 camp counselors were found dead this morning." Nikki and Shadow looked at her in shock.

"What was the cause?" asked Nikki she could tell that the nurse did not want to tell them, she was starting to bandage up Nikki's leg, Nikki let out a small cry of pain as she finished tying off the bandage.

"Well looks like the boy her was right your ankle is sprained you better stay off of it for a while there." she said as she picked up her medical kit and started to leave.

"I left a wheel chair for you in case you want to leave but I suggest you stay here." she said as she opened the door and left.

Nikki looked at Shadow and then quickly got up and grabbed the wheel chair and sitting on it.

"Nikki what are you doing?" He asked Nikki started to try and wheel herself out of the cabin.

"What else I'm investigating!" She said to him

"Those people died from something and I want to know what!"

"Well." said Shadow as he put his hands on the handle bars of her wheel chair.

"You're not doing it alone." he said smiling at her, she looked up at him and blushed at his smile.

'_Who could have thought that Shadow the Hedgehog had a nice and caring smile.'_

**That's it for that chapter I'm trying to make this interesting okay sorry if it's short. Sorry if the grammar becomes a problem!**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Romance And Mystery

**Okay it has been proven that I NickerNack have a lot of time on my hands this week! So here is the next chapter!**

Last time: _"Listen I'll help you get food just as long as you leave Rouge alone." whispered Knuckles. Tails smiled at him._

"_Oh yeah well that changes everything then."_

"_So we have a deal?" asked Knuckles_

"_Oh yes."_

"_Very well then." Knuckles held out his hand for him to shake Tails grabbed his hand and smiled._

"_If you fail she dies." Tails pointed to Rouge Knuckles looked at her and frowned._

"_Those people died from something and I want to know what!"_

"_Well." said Shadow as he put his hands on the handle bars of her wheel chair._

"_You're not doing it alone." he said smiling at her, she looked up at him and blushed at his smile._

'_Who could have thought that Shadow the Hedgehog had a nice and caring smile.'_

Shadow carefully wheeled Nikki out of the cabin and started going down a dirt path away from their camp ground.

"Do you have any idea on what kind of trouble we could get in snooping around like this?" asked Shadow with a concerned look on his face Nikki looked up at him and smiled evilly.

"Yes, but think of all the fun we could have doing this though." Shadow looked at her with a long pause and then smiled.

"Yeah, what am I worried about lets do this thing!" he looked determined Nikki giggled a little at his determination. He started to pick up speed and they went faster down the dirt road Nikki thought it was fun going at almost the same speed that Sonic and Shadow when they run (I said almost because Shadow is going a little slow to make sure Nikki would be okay).

"Hey, where did Sonic and Amy go off too they weren't in the cabin?" Shadow smiled.

"Sonic is going off to take Amy on a date." Nikki looked up at him in shock.

"Wow, I didn't think that Sonic was that kind of guy." she said surprised

"He isn't really; I guess he has new feelings for her now." Shadow's face was softened and he looked very relaxed. Nikki then sat back looking at the scenery around her since it was a nice day out.

Shadow finally got out of the woods and slowed down a little more then the speed they were going.

"Are you hungry Nikki? I can get you something to eat from the main cabin." Shadow said as he stopped by the steps of the cabin.

"Um, a little…" she replied

"Alright hang on then." Shadow walked away from her a little and smiled at her, she smiled back; he lifted up a green emerald in the air and shouted out the same words from last night that would always stay buzzing like crazy in Nikki's head.

"Chaos Control!" in a flash of green light he disappeared into the kitchen of the camp he went in to the fridge and grabbed some left over hotdogs from last night, and put them in the microwave to heat up and brought it out to Nikki.

"Thanks Shadow." she happily at her hotdog and then smiled at her she had a little ketchup and mustard on her face.

"Hang on you got something on your face." he took his finger and wiped of the ketchup and mustard from her face.

"There that's better now." Nikki looked at him and smiled.

"Once again Shadow, thank you." He nodded and then looked over her at something that was behind her.

"Look." he said pointing at a group of paramedics wheeling out body bags Nikki looked at all of them there were 3 small bags and then they wheeled out 2 bigger ones. Nikki could have guessed that it was the new victims from last night.

Shadow looked at the cabin they were wheeling them out of.

"I wouldn't be surprised." he said in a dark voice Nikki looked at him.

"That cabin their wheeling those people out of was burned by rival campers those that stayed in that cabin never made it out alive, camp counselors never repaired it they thought it should stand in the memory of what the cruel things people could do." Nikki looked at the cabin.

"This camp seems to be keeping everything quiet, when I sprained my ankle they never even attempted to call my parents."

"And they cover up a persons death hear and tell the parent it was an accident." she sighed Shadow put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on once they clear out we'll move in." said Shadow, after the paramedics left Shadow wheeled Nikki quickly over to the cabin. Shadow went behind it where the trees and foliage would provide as cover for them while they looked through the window.

Shadow looked but the window was burnt and couldn't see through.

"We have to break in." he said to Nikki. Shadow grabbed a stone that was on the ground and he threw into the window he made sure that the glass was a cleared out of the window before he climbed through it.

When Shadow was through the window he reached out a hand for Nikki, she grabbed it and with great effort Shadow pulled her through the window, when she was partly through Shadow had to put his arms around to pull her all the way through.

Nikki felt her body fall against Shadow's she opened her eyes and saw that they had fallen and that she landed on top of him while he was pulling her through.

"Nikki are you alright?" Shadow sat up with her in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm good." she said trying to get off of him, Shadow picked her up instead.

"See anything in particular?" he asked Nikki, it took awhile for Nikki to get over him holding her bridal style.

"All I see is blood in here." then Nikki looked again there was an open closet; it was open just a crack.

"There." she said pointing to it, Shadow put Nikki down on the floor and walked to the door.

"Shadow be careful okay." Shadow nodded his head to her then took a breath and opened the closet fast. He suddenly threw up on the floor.

"Ugh, that smell is horrible." said Nikki plugging her nose.

"Shadow are you okay? What's in there anyway?" she asked Shadow looked at her.

"It's a roughing body I'd say it's been here for a week or so…" Shadow coughed and threw up again.

Nikki suddenly smelled smoke in the air and then looked around the room her eyes widened, she saw children and 2 counselors but there were more then 3 children with them instead it was 7 they were scared. Nikki looked behind her and saw fire engulfing the window she and Shadow came out of.

Then someone was coming out of the flames of it the person was all in shadow so she couldn't see him, she screamed loud as a hand reached out to her.

Shadow turned around and grabbed her.

"Nikki what's wrong?" Nikki cried a little looking at the window, Shadow looked over too but saw nothing, nothing was there. Nikki looked at Shadow tears going down her very pail cheeks.

"Shadow I have to leave." she said to him quietly Shadow picked up Nikki and climbed out the window with her, and set her back in her wheel chair. Nikki took another look through the broken window and whispered some words.

"Nikki what did you see?" Nikki looked at him and smiled.

"I saw children and the two counselors that were found dead this morning." Shadow looked at her and then said.

"Did they hurt you?" Nikki did not answer.

"Nikki I need to know if they hurt you." Nikki looked at him and said.

"That experience wit ghost has never ever happened to me Shadow." Nikki said in a plain cold voice.

"Alright I think we should go back and let you rest." Shadow started to wheel Nikki out back to the cabin. When they got there Shadow picked up Nikki from her wheel chair and carried her inside and put her in bed, where she fell a sleep.

Knuckles watched them from the outside of the cabin, Knuckles motives were very unclear to Rouge now since he has been acting weird since the night before. But he didn't care how she felt anymore, the dark deeds he committed the night before have already been done.

And now he had to choose a new target for Tails after all it was for a friend wasn't it?

**That's all for now hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Memories In The Dark

**Wow, I'm on a role I know I should wait for people to read this first but I love how this is going so far!**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:** _"I saw children and the two counselors that were found dead this morning." Shadow looked at her and then said._

Last time: 

"_Did they hurt you?" Nikki did not answer._

"_Nikki I need to know if they hurt you." Nikki looked at him and said._

"_That experience with ghost has never ever happened to me Shadow." Nikki said in a plain cold voice._

_And now he had to choose a new target for Tails after all it was for a friend wasn't it?_

Night had finally come, Amy and Sonic walked together back down to the cabin where they were staying with Nikki, and Shadow.

"Sonic, thank you for giving me a good time." Sonic winked and gave her thumbs up Amy smiled at him. When they soon got to the cabin Sonic grabbed something out a near by tree.

"Here Amy this is for you." Amy opened up the present in it was a necklace with a crystal rose at the end of it. Amy gasped; Sonic grabbed the necklace out of the box and put itaround her neck.

"Sonic, Thank you so much!" She said. She flung her arms around his neck, Sonic hugged her back and laughed a little.

"Took everything I had but I found you a perfect gift." Sonic said. Amy stopped and then opened the screen door.

"Hmm, nobody is here!" she said in weird voice.

"Shadow said he was going to be here tonight." Sonic flipped the light on Amy screamed Sonic grabbed her and pulled her backwards outside then he went back inside.

There was blood on the floor and one very injured black hedgehog behind him was Nikki lying on the ground very injured herself. Sonic quickly grabbed Shadow and threw him over his shoulder and grabbed Nikki under his arm and took them outside as fast as he could, because there was also something else inside.

"Tails what the hell you did to them!" Sonic grabbed Tails by the shoulders (He was outside with them by then). Tails started crying.

"I don't know what came over me… I just hurt them."

"Tails why? Do you remember what happened?" Sonic looked him over, blood was cover on his fur and hands.

"Sonic, they're still alive but they're pulse is very weak." Amy said checking them she ran inside and grabbed a sheet, ripped it in half, and started clog ting the blood.

"I don't remember I heard Nikki screaming and thenI stopped, she was just laying there bleeding." Tails said.

"Tails I don't see how you could just forget hurting your friends like that!" Sonic's voice sounded shaky and it sounded like rage too. Shadow made a noise and moved a little but was still unconscious.

"I'm sorry!"yelled Tails,Sonic stopped and then pushed Tails to the ground and bend down next to Shadow.

"Sorry isn't good enough Tails not after what you did to them." Tails suddenly felt rage and his blood boil at Sonic's harsh words. Tail's eyes suddenly went red, and fangs appeared again. He lunged at Sonic pushing him to the ground.

Amy grabbed her hammer and hit Tails with it. Tails hit a near bytree and then suddenly ran away into the darkness of surrounding trees; Amy helped Sonic up to his feet. He walked over to Shadow and picked him up Amy grabbed Nikki.

"Amy we have to get them help right away!" yelled Sonic he grabbed Amy's hand and they started to run down the dirt path as fast as Sonic could go.

Sonic pounded his fist as hard as he could on the nurse's cabin door until she opened the door.

"Sonic." The nurse looked at him and then noticed Shadow, Nikki, and then Amy who was panting really hard from trying not to trip from Sonic's running.

"Oh my, what happened?" Sonic pushed passed the nurse without saying anything he had a dark look on his face.

"Shadow and Nikki were attacked when we were gone." Amy said holding Nikki on her back. The nurse led Amy inside and put Nikki on a bed next to Shadow.

Everything was different in the nurse's cabin, there was only a lantern that gave light to it, and an old wood stove, there was only three beds, and then another wall, on the other side was her bed, the cabin was very small.

"They're injuries are bad there is no telling what could happen to them now." the nurse had a grim look on her face.

"This happens all the time here now." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy

"When I came to this camp my friends and I we're staying together, we were having a great time here too until one night." The nurse grabbed a kettle that was now steaming and made some coco and gave someto Amy, and Sonic.

"One night it was a full moon mybest friendSasha, and my boy friendYuki, and I were playing cards by the fire and then Yuki and I went to go get fire wood."

… **Flash Back…**

"Yuki do you really think that we should have gone out in the middle of the night." Said Katrina (the nurse). Yuki was ahead of Katrina grabbing fire wood to use.

"You're a scardie cat like something is really going to happen."

"You know those rumors of kids getting killed or disappearing in the middle of the night." Katrina was always afraid of something coming out to get her she was even still afraid of the dark.

"Rumors are just rumors." Yuki said carelessly. He grabbed another stick and kept moving farther away from Katrina since she moved really slowly. Yuki was a silver cat, with light blue eyes.

Katrina looked up and suddenly Yuki disappeared into the darkness. Katrina now alone looked around for him but she was too terrified of the dark and it was hard for her to see and to top it off it started to rain.

"YUKI WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Katrina petrified she heard noises all around her in the woods laughing and screaming. Then she heard a sharp noise of something and then crunching noises.

"Yuki this isn't funny." Katrina fell backwards on the ground and then looked up she saw something smile it was to dark to make out the facial features but it looked like a cat.

"Yuki…" Katrina called out relived but also scared, Yuki grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the tree.

"YUKI STOP!" the cat looked up at her in the moon light. He forced a kiss on her squeezing her arms so that his nails tasted the blood.

"YUKI STOP!" Katrina yelled Yuki was her boyfriend and he respected her in everyway but now what he was doing was not respect.

She hit him but he still kept on kissing her then he stopped and grabbed a knife but then he disappeared again. Katrina looked around no one was there. She heard noises of laughter and shouting. Katrina was still scared then she felt the blade of a knife on her skin.

Someone whispered words in her ear but she couldn't make out what the words were. Then the knife stabbed into her. She screamed in terror and in shock then she lips gently kiss her neck.

"I love you." said Yuki's voice and then he twisted the blade in her back. Katrina fell to the ground bleeding out as she looked at him for her last time. She did however had gotten up on her feet and started to run to find a way out of the woods.

"SASHA HELP ME!" Katrina found her way back to the camp and fell down on the ground in front of Sasha.

"Katrina- Chan what happened to you? You're bleeding." Katrina looked up at her.

"Yuki he… something, something is wrong with Yuki!" Katrina yelled a dark look crossed Sasha's face.

"Oh, I don't think anything is wrong with Yuki." Sasha looked at her best friend with red eyes that were glowing, suddenly Yuki ran out of the woods.

"NO YOU CAN'T SASHA!" Katrina looked at her with fearful eyes she burst out crying, Katrina did not want to die not right now she was only 18 after all.

Yuki walked over to them licking his knife lovingly tasting the blood that passed through his lips, his kind eyes grew red and cruel. Sasha grabbed Katrina and held her up in front of Yuki so she could not move.

Yuki grabbed Katrina's arms and then started biting in to her neck drink the blood out of her Sasha watched and laughed Katrina felt some life draining out of her she then pushed Yuki out of the way and ran.

Sasha lost her balance and fell to the ground cursing Katrina.

"DAMN IT GO GET HER YUKI!" Yuki started running after her, Katrina with not much life in her at all kept running for her life she ran for the nurse's cabin and pounded on the door screaming for someone to come and let her in. A man came to the door and saw her and then saw Yuki coming running to her with hateful eyes the nurse grabbed her before she hit the ground and to her inside. He quickly locked the door and put her in a bed.

"You'll be safe here kid I'll make sure of that." The man was a wolf, with silver fur, and ember eyes.

The man heard the pounding on the door from Yuki. He grabbed a wooden cross he had made from scratch, and lighted it up with fire when the door broke down. He threw at Yuki's feet and then Yuki paused.

"Damn!" Yuki let out a scream of pain and grabbed his head the building caught on fire then the nurse grabbed Katrina and jumped threw the window. Katrina was wrapped with a blanket by the nurse. As he ran down to the main cabin he looked around to see what he could use as a weapon.

There was a peg that was in the ground he grabbed it and struggled to pull it from the ground but managed to do so. Then he opened the door to the lodge and ran inside then he sat down Katrina on a chair that was in front of the fire place.

He looked around the dark room and then heard the window shatter somewhere. He held the peg it was sharp enough to stab through someone's skin.

He felt something drip on his face he took his hand and whipped it away from his face and looked up the vampire Yuki dropped from the ceiling. The nurse held the peg ready to attack him.

Yuki lunged at him grabbing his arm and twisting it the man cried out in pain and then stabbed him in the hand with the peg. Yuki cried out in pain and then let him go. The nurse grabbed the peg before he separated from him.

Yuki tried again this time he succeeded in cutting into him with a knife, the nurse grabbed the place where he was stabbed into. Yuki jumped on him and tried a second time to cut into him the man held his wrist so he would not get a chance to do so.

The nurse stabbed into him with the peg where his heart was located. Yuki screamed and then crumbed into ash. The nurse got up from the floor and walked over to Katrina, he check her and wrapped up the injuries she had. He started a fire and sat in front of it to warm up.

A few Hours later Katrina woke up. When she noticed the nurse she realized that what just happened was not a bad dream at all.

"Hello." Said the nurse calmly he got up from the floor and sat in a chair next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've been drugged." said Katrina the nurse laughed a little.

"Well you did lose quiet a bit of blood." he said.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble." Katrina felt badly

"Ah, well I don't mind it was quite the excitement I needed." Katrina smiled at his kind words.

"What's your name?" he asked her

"My name is Katrina Annie Black." she replied weakly

"Well Katrina my name is Aaron Mary Bella Jacobs." he said plainly Katrina laughed at his name; she laughed so hard that she started to cry.

"It's the truth my parents were cruel." he laughed to.

Ever since then Katrina visited Aaron every day she even made him lunch when ever she could, and when she turned 19 she was his apprentice nurse. He taught her many things for a 21 year old nurse he was very knowledgeable.

Later their relationship grew and they became lovers. But one day when Katrina went to see him he was presumed dead. There were pools of blood everywhere but the weird thing was that no one found his body.

Katrina became a nurse but was broken hearted and remained that way for sometime now; it has been 5 years now. And still she recalls that day.

… **Back To The Present…**

"What a terrible story." said Amy in a sad voice. The Katrina (the nurse) looked at her with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, but I try not to think of it that way, any way it is late you should stay the night here." she got up from her seat and said.

"Too bad there is only one more bed here." she went and grabbed a sleeping bag that was in a corner near by them. She laid it down on the floor.

"You guys can figure out where you want to sleep." Sonic and Amy looked at each other and smiled at each other.

"Amy you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor tonight, besides I'm going to keep guard." Amy smiled at him and nodded then kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Well that's all I had a dream about something like this, but this is a lot different since it has more to it. I got some of the Japanese words wrong though they are often used for friends! **

**Chan- suffix for familiar (Female) person.**

**Kun- Mr. (junior) (suf), master, boy.**

**Sama- Mr. or Mrs. (pol) (suf), manner, kind, appearance.**

**Please R&R! **


	7. A Blue Rose

**Okay sorry if it's getting hard to keep up with me I've been a little obsessed with writing this Fan Fic.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Last time: **_"Yuki…" Katrina called out relived but also scared; Yuki grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the tree._

"_YUKI STOP!" the cat looked up at her in the moon light. He forced a kiss on her squeezing her arms so that his nails tasted the blood._

"_Amy you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor tonight, besides I'm going to keep guard." Amy smiled at him and nodded then kissed him on the cheek._

It was very late at night; the words from Katrina's story ran through his mind.

'_How can she live in a place like this, after something like that happened?' _he thought

'_After something like that happened to a person most would just leave and never come back unless…' _Sonic glared at Katrina and then looked back out the window.

Something outside caught his eye. Standing by two trees outside, was a shadowy figure it quickly ran to the window in a flash, so fast Sonic couldn't even see it. It appeared right in front of the window, and smiled at him.

Sonic let out a short scream and jumped back on the floor. The figure moved away from the window and then Sonic heard a crash through the window. It was what looked like a wine bottle with a piece of cloth stuck inside it; the cloth was lit on fire.

"EVERYONE WAKE THE HELL UP!" Amy and Katrina woke up. Sonic grabbed Shadow and Nikki and threw them both over his shoulder; he then grabbed Amy's and Katrina's hand and ran out through another window.

The house exploded and Sonic felt the force burn his body, he lost grip of Amy, Katrina, Shadow, and Nikki. Sonic landed hard on the ground, and then he got up to his feet with great effort. He walked over to Amy and Katrina who fell next to each other.

"Amy…" he called out to her she opened her eyes and got up, Katrina also sat up burned a little bit, Shadow fell a little over where Sonic landed.

The shadow showed itself very little but what ever it was it was now gone. Sonic didn't know what to do next.

Katrina looked over Shadow and Nikki again they weren't hurt to bad.

"I think we should keep moving there is no telling what there trying to do but at the moment no place safe for us to go to." Katrina looked at Amy and Sonic.

"Maybe I should run them to my place if we stay there until Nikki and Shadow recover we can come back and see what we can do here." Sonic told them.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea since we need them to help us." Katrina looked at him with a sad expression.

"Sadly, I can not come join you." Sonic looked at Katrina with a serious look on his face and then nodded.

'_There is something not right about this.' _thought Sonic. He grabbed Shadow and Nikki threw them over his shoulder once again, then grabbed Amy's hand and started running.

Katrina's eyes had softened as she watched Sonic leave a tear ran down her cheek, as the memories of her lover came back into her mind again.

"Sonic I don't think we should leave her there by herself." said Amy a little concerned for Katrina

"Amy, I'm sorry but I have to there is something wrong about her." Amy tore her hand out of his.

"I can't believe you!" tears ran from her eyes.

"Sonic, she could be in danger." Sonic ran to Amy and grabbed her wrist.

"Amy, we have to leave come on!" she pulled away from him. Sonic kept trying to stop her from leaving.

"Sonic, no I'm not going no!" Amy smacked Sonic in the face. He stopped and looked at Amy, Amy cried more than turned around and ran.

"Amy- Chan…" Sonic said silently, he turned around and walked away afraid for her.

… **Amy…**

Amy stumbled down the dirt road running back into the camp. Amy fell one final time and didn't get back up.

"Sonic I'm sorry…" she whispered to herself. She heard something near by in the woods. Amy grabbed a flash light that was in her pocket.

"Amy…." whispered the voice. She shined the light at the figure standing there, it was Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled he ran into the forest before she could say anything else.

"Wait!" Amy fallowed him into the forest; it was dark to dark to really see anything.

"Sonic where are you." Amy held her flash light in front of her. Even with it, it was hard to see anything. She stopped and looked around her she couldn't see an opening in the forest any where.

"Sonic- kun…" Amy's flash light started to flicker and then went out." She screamed loud.

Sonic looked around him as he heard Amy screaming, he started running down the road as he knew she was in trouble. He stumbled a little as he ran back into the camp.

"AMY WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed, he threw down Shadow and Nikki beside the road and further down. Amy was found on the road lying motionless on the ground.

"Amy…" he ran next to her and turned her over.

"Hey, Ames…" he looked her over but it seemed she had no injuries.

"WHO THE HELL IS DOING THIS!" yelled Sonic, he felt like he was being watched. He stood up and walked a little way away from Amy.

Sonic felt pain in his back and then was forced to the ground.

"Oh, you're so handsome…" It was a girl hanging on to hands, and sitting on him so he couldn't move.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, Sonic tried his best to get her off of him. But no such luck she had a lot of strength for a girl.

Sonic looked up as he saw someone's feet was in front of him.

"Tails?" he said, a little surprised and shocked. Tails looked down on his best friend and smiled a little.

Sonic scowled. "You son of a--!" he was kicked in the head and the he passed out.

* * *

**Okay that's all for now hoping you liked it.**

**Please R&R **


	8. New Found Love

**Okay, I'm so happy I made to chapter 8 already. I hope some of you like the Legend of Zelda series because after this story I'm going to make a story.**

* * *

Last time: _GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, Sonic tried his best to get her off of him. But no such luck she had a lot of strength for a girl._

_Sonic looked up as he saw someone's feet was in front of him._

"_Tails?" he said, a little surprised and shocked. Tails looked down on his best friend and smiled a little._

_Sonic scowled. "You son of a--!" he was kicked in the head and the he passed out._

Knuckles watched Tails as he carry Sonic's motionless body into the cabin. Knuckles looked over to another wall where Rouge was chained up. Knuckles didn't like looking at Rouge that way.

"Knuckles why?" she asked Knuckles didn't answer her question and looked away instead. Tails smiled at Rouge his fangs had blood on them.

"Because he loves you." he laughed a little. Knuckles felt his heart sink.

"Knuckles is this true?" she asked him, Knuckles looked over his shoulder at her. Her eyes were scared, her wrist bloody from trying to escape.

"….Y-…." He could not answer her he was afraid of her answer and knew that he should not be forgiven for the sins of his actions.

Rouge turned her gaze away from him, she cried a little and her heart filled in rage.

"KNUCKLES, THERE IS NO LOVE FOR A KILLER!" she screamed at him Knuckles was hurt at her voice and her rage.

"I know that killing the lives of many to save the life of another is wrong." he said sadly he opened the door and left with a hope for Rouge to forgive him, even though he felt he did not deserve such a thing.

Knuckles ran as fast as he possibly could away from the people away from Rouge.

'_I want to be saved… Rouge help me be saved.'_ He thought to himself as he ran in to the woods deeper and deeper he went.

* * *

… **Rouge…**

Rouge hands were blistered and cut. But that did not matter to her now. She was hurt by her own words. She cried more when Knuckles left she was abandoned by herself.

"I deserve this punishment." she said to herself.

"I want to die for the pain I caused him." she felt herself choke on cries over and over again. Then she remembered the times that he smiled at her.

'_Do I… do I love this man?' _She saw Knuckles smiling at her one Christmas morning, wearing a green sweater with a star on it; he had green bands around his red locks. He passed Rouge a gift, she opened it. In it a necklace on that necklace a crystal heart with a picture of them together. He smiled at her.

'_Does he… does he love me?' _The question was buzzing around her head.

'_Yes, I love him… and he… loves me this I'm sure of.' _her tears came again she cried, trying to escape again frantically. Her hand bled but no matter how much they did she didn't care she had to see him, to tell him her feelings.

"KNUCKLES!" she cried out to him but she didn't know if he would come or if he was even in hearing distance.

She started to stand up, it hurt but who cared. She pushed off the wall with her feet and then suddenly fell to the bloody floor. She had to go quickly and find him.

She picked herself up and ran out the door.

"KNUCKLES!" she looked around frantically, running and screaming for him. She ran through the woods and then fell down a small hill.

When she stopped falling she picked herself up off the ground. Mud covered the white night gown that she had been wearing along with blood from her hands.

"Knuckles…" She limped and cried out in pain a little bit, it was raining for a while now and it made the ground softer.

She looked up and saw a red figure with a crescent moon shape at the top of his chest. She limped forward a little but felt her body fall instead. Knuckles caught Rouge in his arms and sat on the ground, with her with him.

He gently stroke her silver hair, she breathed slowly in his arms, and she felt safe. Safe with the person who now and will lover her. Knuckles didn't want to let go of her never, he felt her breathing and that was all that he wanted, as long as she was alive.

He was happy; she didn't have to love him.

"Knuckles…" she pulled her head up from his arm.

"I want to tell you something important…" She said in a soft tone, Knuckles looked at her with concern.

"One, your arm is pulling on my hair, two, I RAN ALL THE WAY OUT HERE JUST TO RUIN MY MAKE UP FOR THIS!" Knuckles looked at her angrily.

"WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" Rouge smiled at him he smiled back, and then she hugged him.

"I love you." she whispered Knuckles looked at her in surprise.

"What did you say?" he asked, she smiled again.

"I said I love you." she laughed a little after she said it, she blush a light pink color, and started moving in closer to his face.

She gently moved her lips to his; he responded and then cried a little. Rouge held him closer as he held her tighter and tighter. He didn't want this moment to end.

He moved his hands up and down her back gently. Then they separated. Knuckles smiled at her, he never had to do anything or say anything at all.

"Rouge, I-" she pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Don't talk… please." She kissed him again. He couldn't believe that Rouge would tell him that she loved him. He pushed Rouge off of him gently.

"But Rouge, I killed people…" Rouge looked at him sadly.

"You did do the wrong thing by killing innocents, especially those children the other day.

"Children what… Children?" he grabbed her shoulders and said.

"I only gave him adults." he said to her.

"The other day there was two counselors and three children dead I know because Nikki and Shadow checked that out." She looked at him question ally.

"So you-" there was a sound of leaves crumpling, it was someone fast. Rouge felt Knuckles being ripped out of her arms.

He was slammed against a near by tree.

"…Shadow…" Shadow held Knuckle's neck; he then threw him against another tree. Rouge tried kicking Shadow; he grabbed her foot in time before she could. He threw to the ground and elbowed her in the stomach.

"SHADOW STOP IT!" Yelled a near by voice, Nikki fell down the hill and cut her knee open. The bandages on her ankle were gone and she was running it seemed they were healed.

Shadow picked Rouge up by her neck choking her. Knuckles punched Shadow in the stomach which caused him to fall backwards.

Nikki walked to his side since he was not moving; Shadow grabbed her wrist and stood up with her dangling in mid air.

"Shadow stop this now!" she cried. Shadow made no response to her; Nikki held her hand up to touch his face.

Her hand stated glowing a bright blue; Shadow's mind was soon filled of the memories of the things in his darkest of pasts. And more then that Nikki was also being affected by this mind power.

* * *

**That's all for now, tell me if you all like The Legend of Zelda series okay I want to know.**

**Please R&R!**


	9. A Broken Promise

**Sorry it's taking a while, nobody reviewed lately and school has been bothering me lately since I owe work and got a lot of homework. But anyway here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Last Time:_ Shadow picked Rouge up by her neck choking her. Knuckles punched Shadow in the stomach which caused him to fall backwards._

_Nikki walked to his side since he was not moving; Shadow grabbed her wrist and stood up with her dangling in mid air._

"_Shadow stop this now!" she cried. Shadow made no response to her; Nikki held her hand up to touch his face._

_Her hand stated glowing a bright blue; Shadow's mind was soon filled of the memories of the things in his darkest of pasts. And more then that Nikki was also being affected by this mind power._

* * *

Shadow's face had gone blank and the memories swerved into his mind. Soon there was the pain, the pain of something heavy in his chest. So heavy he could not carry it.

Shadow's eyes filled with tears for the first time since the Space Colony Ark incident. Shadow opened his eyes; Nikki had been standing over him. She herself had been crying too, she was very pale in the face, and she was soaked and wet.

"Shadow I'm so happy you came back." she said. Knuckles and Rouge came to take a look at him. They had a series of scratches and bumps on them.

He picked himself up and felt his arm hurting a bit. He grabbed it flinching.

"Here." said Nikki, she put her hands near his arm and it glowed a pure white color. After a minute or so then the pain was gone. Shadow looked at her shamefully.

"I never knew that you had healing powers."

"I didn't until now, and I couldn't communicate with spirits either." She looked up at the raining sky; it was giving birth to its tiny children that were falling to Earth.

"I think there is more supernatural energy here than other place in the planet." said Nikki

"Yeah, that would explain the things we've seen." said Knuckles, Knuckles shivered a little.

"Come on we better get inside, where is Sonic?" asked Knuckles

"Oh Shit!" Rouge jumped up and started to panic a little.

"I left him back at the cabin were Tails had kept us!" Rouge grabbed Knuckle's arm and started trying to pull him out of the woods. They started to fallow each other out of the woods, the only problem was finding there way out of the woods.

"Guys, is it just me or its getting darker." Nikki asked a little sarcastically.

"Getting darker." They all replied to her instantly.

"Damn it!" Shadow yelled, "We must be going deeper into the woods instead coming out the way we came!" He slumped down on the ground under a tree trying to protect himself from the rain.

"Well, Sonic is doomed; Tails is a vamp now, and Nikki's powers or growing abnormally strong." Nikki did in fact show signs of growing over the next few hours, not because of the healing powers and the talking to spirits thing. But her body was somehow changing too.

She had an abnormal energy states around her now. Her spiritual energy which everyone has a little bit of was now visible to the naked eye witch is completely unnatural.

Rouge and Knuckles had fallen asleep. Rouge had her head on his shoulder and Knuckles was leaning up against the tree, they both looked pretty relaxed and peaceful. Shadow and Nikki however were the only once that were awake.

Shadow seemed to watch Nikki with intrigue because Nikki's spiritual energy was pulsing around her and growing gradually, her eyes had grown dark circles around them, and she looked very tired, her face was also pale.

"Nikki," he called to her, she lifted her head to look at him. She looked really out of it like she wasn't really there in her own body.

"Go to sleep, your really gone." he said, Nikki nodded unconsciously and automatically fell a sleep. Shadow watched over them for about an hour and a half then suddenly his eyes grew heavy and he fell a sleep gradually.

… **Shadow's Flash Back…**

The ARK was made for the benefit of man kind, Dr. Gerald Robotnik along with his granddaughter Maria who was a 12 had grown up in Space on the ARK. Mostly it would have been any child's dream to be in Space but not for her. The empty darkness bothered her the most.

"Maria." called out a voice from behind her, it was Shadow.

"Hello Shadow." she sighed she turned away and stared at the Earth, she had dreamed of going there and live among others.

"We'll go there someday Maria, I promise." Shadow said, he walked up next to her and stared out the window with her. "Just the two of us." Maria, her Grand father, and everyone else on the ARK were humans, unlike Shadow who was a Hedgehog.

Maria had blonde hair with a blue head band in it, and she had bright blue eyes that were very gentle, she wore a blue t-shirt, a blue skirt. Shadow loved Maria there wasn't anything in the world that he wouldn't do for her.

Maria smiled at Shadow. "Hope that you can keep that promise."

"I will don't worry." Shadow grabbed Maria's hand and squeezed it, suddenly an alarm went off, and a hail of gun fire was heard throughout the colony.

Shadow ran out of the control room and saw the professor running over to him.

"Shadow, grab Maria we have to hide!" he yelled, Maria peered her head out of the door.

"Grand father your hurt." Shadow looked at Gerald's arm which was bleeding.

"Forget that the G.U.N soldiers are after Shadow we have to leave the ARK." Gerald grabbed his Grand daughter's hand and started to run a littler down the hall.

"You two go ahead I'll try and slow them down." Shadow grabbed Maria's hand and ran as fast as he could.

"THERE THEY ARE THIS WAY DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" yelled a G.U.N soldier.

Shadow looked up ahead there was a door in front of them that was where the capsules were stored; Maria and Shadow ran through the door Maria locked it trying to by them some time.

Shadow walked up to one of the capsules He opened it.

"Maria here get-" Maria suddenly pushed Shadow inside the capsule and locked it.

"Maria what are you doing you'll die!" Shadow pounded his fists against the glass. Maria simply ignored him, she typed in where he was to land and now all she had to do was pull the release lever.

The door opened, Shadow started to panic, The G.U.N soldiers pointed their guns to Maria.

"Alright girl, step away from the lever." Maria scowled at them, and pulled it down. The computer came on announcing the count down. The G.U.N soldier that was in front pulled the trigger.

Maria fell to the floor in front of him blood was all over the place. Shadow screamed out her name, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Shadow, for all the people on that planet please just give them a chance, a chance to be happy." The light in Maria's eyes started to fade a little. "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Two… one… release sequence completed…" Shadow suddenly felt himself falling from the ARK along with a capsule, he then went into a cold sleeping state one that would last 50 years later.

… **Back To Reality…**

Shadow had awaken to the sound of screaming Nikki, Rouge, and Knuckles were gone they were all somewhere in the woods.

Shadow got up to his feet and looked around, he ran deeper into the woods towards the screaming his heart did a leap when he saw Knuckles on the ground.

He was bleeding quiet badly and bruised. Shadow bent down to his level, Knuckles looked up at him and coughed out blood.

"They surprised us, they grabbed Nikki heaven only knows what they did with Rouge." said Knuckles.

"Who was it?" asked Shadow. Knuckles looked up at him.

"I think you'll be surprise it's someone you know quiet well." he replied instantly.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was really crappy I've beenhaving writters block, I'll try doing the next chapter a lot better.**

**Okay, that's it for now I have this whole thing planned out and I know how I'm going to end this Fan Fic too. I think you'll all be surprised on the next chapter.**

**Please Read and Review for me Thank You!**


	10. A Fading Light Part I

**Okay, so this Fan Fiction is starting to get pretty close to the ending I want to thank you guys who reviewed this and encouraged me to keep going. If you want to learn more about my new Fan fic I'm doing, go to my profile.**

* * *

Last time: _Shadow had awakened to the sound of screaming Nikki, Rouge, and Knuckles were gone they were all somewhere in the woods._

_Shadow got up to his feet and looked around, he ran deeper into the woods towards the screaming his heart did a leap when he saw Knuckles on the ground._

_He was bleeding quiet badly and bruised. Shadow bent down to his level, Knuckles looked up at him and coughed out blood._

"_They surprised us, they grabbed Nikki heaven only knows what they did with Rouge." said Knuckles._

"_Who was it?" asked Shadow. Knuckles looked up at him._

"_I think you'll be surprise it's someone you know quiet well." he replied instantly._

* * *

Knuckles got up from the ground and pointed to the other end of the woods where there was a clearing.

Shadow walked to the clearing, Knuckles was fallowing close behind him. Shadow pushed back some stray vines that were in his way. And walked into the clearing.

Katrina was sitting in a flower field; her purple fur was shining in the moonlight. She grabbed a rose of the ground and put it close to her. Nikki sat beside her, her eyes were glowing a pure white color now, and her face had a blank expression on it.

"Isn't this flower beautiful Nikki?" she asked her, holding the flower up to her. Nikki grabbed it from her hands slowly and gently, holding it close to her chest.

Katrina smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Katrina was treating Nikki almost as if she was a child.

Shadow started walking to the middle of the field to them. When Shadow got to the middle of the flower field he grabbed another rose off of the ground and put it in front of Katrina's face.

Katrina grabbed it and sniffed it, Shadow grabbed Nikki's hand and gently started to try and pull her away. Katrina looked up at Shadow with an icy cold stare. She grabbed Nikki's other hand and started pulling her down to herself.

"The girl stays with me!" Katrina made a disgusted face at Shadow.

"She can't she's dieing if she stays she'll die…" Nikki's energy was out of control now. Shadow kept pulling her away from Katrina, but she held on to her.

"She'll die if you take her, do you really want someone else that you care for die before your feet again Shadow?" She smirked, and her eyes turned red and instead of a woman's voice it was a man's voice. "Do you really want to feel that pain again?"

Shadow froze and let go of Nikki's hand, Nikki had fell back on the ground. Katrina smiled at Shadow.

"Your not, normal…" he said, he eyed the woman. Knuckles had suddenly run out into the field over to Shadow.

Katrina's eyes grew red and fangs had grown in, her hands grew claws. Everything went white and then Katrina wasn't Katrina anymore.

She was a male now (as weird as that sounds…) he had silver fur had taken the place of Katrina's purple fur, and now he had light blue eyes that where darkened and filled with hatred.

Shadow's heart started beating faster; he didn't know what was happening anymore. Nikki's eyes suddenly faded a little more from the pure white color, and her energy was being taken away by the man.

"Yuki…" said a voice behind Shadow it was Amy, she was in pretty bad shape. Yuki looked down at Amy.

"If your Yuki then where is Katrina?" Yuki smiled, "She died I killed her along with that foolish nurse." tears ran down Amy's face. Nikki's eyes finally grew a little darker, and her skin grew paler.

Shadow bent to Nikki's level and picked her up.

'_Have to get her away from him!' _Shadow turned around and tried running away but when he got to the edge of the field he was blown backwards because of a force field that had blocked their path.

Shadow felt Nikki grow colder, Nikki energy was gone her eyes were blank with almost no light in them. Shadow sat her down on the ground and checked her pulse for any sign of life.

She was still alive but just barely.

"Hang on just a little bit longer." Shadow turned around and ran toward Yuki. Knuckles jumped up into the air and started to punch Yuki in the stomach there was no effect on the vampire.

Shadow, grabbed a Chaos emerald from his pocket.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow disappeared in an instant within a green flash. He reappeared behind Yuki and kicked him the back of the head. Yuki hissed at Shadow and grabbed his leg; he threw Shadow violently to the ground.

Shadow sat up on the ground, Yuki claws came down toward Shadow trying to stab him Shadow had no time to move suddenly a blue streak ran across the field and ran in front of Shadow.

It was Sonic, Sonic held up his wrist in a blocking position blocking the creature from hitting them both. Sonic then threw his hand away from them.

"Thanks faker." called Shadow to Sonic, Sonic merely smiled at Shadow, Amy's turn was up now she ran up to him and jumped up to his head and hit him with her hammer, nothing happened Amy was just swatted away like a bug.

Sonic ran over to Amy and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Damn, whatever we throw at this guy we can't even make a scratch on him with." yelled Knuckles.

"Hang on I got an idea." Shadow jumped up into the air, and with his arm he made a swishing motion with it.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" yelled Shadow, Shadow's plain seemed to work the spears had impaled Yuki. Shadow landed back down on the ground. Yuki screamed in pain, blood started coming out of his skin.

* * *

**Okay, that's all sorry that it was short I have to decide the fate of everyone thank you for the nice reviews.**

**See you guy in the next chapter and who knows maybe it will go longer then I expect **

**PLEASE R&R! And check out my new story I just put it up!**


	11. A Fading Light Part II

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it's taken me awhile to write the next chapter I've been having writers block. But anyway, the ending might take awhile about maybe several chapters I could be wrong.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Last time: "Isn't this flower beautiful Nikki?" she asked her, holding the flower up to her. Nikki grabbed it from her hands slowly and gently, holding it close to her chest._

_Katrina smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Katrina was treating Nikki almost as if she was a child._

_Shadow started walking to the middle of the field to them. When Shadow got to the middle of the flower field he grabbed another rose off of the ground and put it in front of Katrina's face._

"_CHAOS SPEAR!" yelled Shadow, Shadow's plain seemed to work the spears had impaled Yuki. Shadow landed back down on the ground. Yuki screamed in pain, blood started coming out of his skin._

Nikki felt her consciousness slowly slipping away from her, she had no idea how or why, but she felt it even though she was about to become a soulless husk.

Yuki's screams filled her mind and the one voice that was shining through her darkness couldn't be heard anymore. The darkness that was slowly filling up her mind swallowing every glimmering hope of turning back to the way she was.

She laid motionlessly on the flower field that had turned into a bloody battle field, she wanted it to all go away to wash back into the purity that it once was. She had an idea, but how was she going to achieve this with a weak body that was slowly being drained of its life.

She moved her hand slowly, but sadly enough her efforts to try to awaken her body was futile. All hope faded gently she knew she was gone. Then a voice sounded inside her came, was it trying to save her?

Nikki's consciousness was thrown into a flower field once again only the sky was not dark, there was no cold air to send shivers down her spine and make the hairs stand up on end.

A young woman sat on a lonely rock on the field, her blonde hair flowing gently on the warm rose smelling winds, she was wearing a blue dress, and she was humming a sad tune. Then it turned into a song, a beautiful song that made Nikki run to her to comfort her and listen to this song of light and hope.

_This is me forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest heart as compass…_

Nikki ran fast trying to hear the song as it continued to fade more and more.

"Maria Chan is that you Maria!" She reached out for her trying to reach out for sanctuary for hope and the light that was now fading from her eyes.

_This is me for forever_

_One without a name_

_These lines the last endeavor_

_To find the missing lifeline_

Maria lifted her head to Nikki she was still running to her, Maria's bright blue eyes suddenly glowed. Trees around the flower field bloomed into long forgotten cherry blossoms, old withered flowers had transformed into the beauties they once were.

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

Nikki stopped in the middle of the field Maria had disappeared like dust flowing in the wind.

"Please Maria help me!" Nikki's blue eyes started to water she was crying it was very clear she was crying and there was no way to stop the tears from coming. She went with it the crying. Even though there was no one there to her here to comfort her.

_My flower, withered between_

_The pages 2 and 3_

_The once and forever bloom_

_Gone with my sins_

Everything in the flower field had finally begun to die along with all the hope and light inside her soul. Nikki's life was draining away more again.

"NO NIKKI!" Yelled a voice from outside she knew who it was, but sadly he was too late to stop the darkness, because all I can see now was the coldness of the dark with its cruelty and harsh words.

* * *

**Okay guys, that was chapter 11 I know it was really short but chapter 12 is going be longer then that, I hope I didn't lose my touch with this chapter on the other hand I thought it was pretty good tell me what you think!**

**The song parts are the lyrics to Nemo by Nightwish its only part of the song though. I thought it went well with this part of the story with Nikki seeking help from Maria's spirit.**

**Please R & R**

**Thank you and see you later!**


	12. A Fading Light Part III

**Hey, everyone!**

**I'm sorry I have been trying to come up with a good ending. I think I had lost my touch in writing since I haven't written in a while, sorry for that.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter for the story.**

* * *

_Last time: Maria lifted her head to Nikki she was still running to her, Maria's bright blue eyes suddenly glowed. Trees around the flower field bloomed into long forgotten cherry blossoms, old withered flowers had transformed into the beauties they once were._

_Nikki stopped in the middle of the field Maria had disappeared like dust flowing in the wind._

"_Please Maria help me!" Nikki's blue eyes started to water she was crying it was very clear she was crying and there was no way to stop the tears from coming. She went with it the crying. Even though there was no one there to her here to comfort her._

_Everything in the flower field had finally begun to die along with all the hope and light inside her soul. Nikki's life was draining away more again._

"_NO NIKKI!" Yelled a voice from outside she knew who it was, but sadly he was too late to stop the darkness, because all I can see now was the coldness of the dark with its cruelty and harsh words._

Shadow held Nikki's body close to him, Nikki didn't look like Nikki anymore; her skin had a blue tint to it, her eyes were a crimson color, and she was cold anything Shadow had said to her he knew would never reach her.

Yuki picked himself up from the ground and angrily growled at Shadow the energy that Nikki had filled him and he was stronger.

"You can't save her anymore Shadow she's gone, gone forever and she wont come back!" he laughed at his own words, Shadow scowled and clenched his fist in furry.

"**Bastard!"** He ran at him and his aura changed his fur had turned a white and red, his power grew.

"Shadow!" Sonic was shocked at what he was seeing there were no chaos emeralds around to power him it was another force.

Shadow charged up with power stronger than ever it was over whelming to everyone even him.

"**Chaos Blast!"** Yuki was thrown back against a nearby tree; Shadow appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. Shadow clenched his fist and punched him and punched him and punched him again.

"**Shadow stop this now!"** Sonic ran to Shadow and put a hand on his shoulder. Shadow turned to face him nothing but rage was in his eyes.

"**That's enough!"** yelled Sonic; he scowled at Shadow angrily trying to make him stop almost as if it was a challenge for him.

"**Its not enough it never, never is enough he needs to pay he needs to suffer!"** Sonic's grip on Shadow's shoulder tightened, then Sonic spoke as softly as ever in his ear.

"No one needs to suffer not like this think of what Nikki and Maria would say…Shadow come back to us you friends, the people who care about you. It may be too late for Nikki." Sonic's grip loosened more on Shadow's Shoulder.

"But it's not to late for you to go back and start again don't kill him not like this Shadow…" Shadow put his head down in submission saying to Sonic that he was ready to stop and listen. Shadow had turned back into his normal self and walked away from Yuki.

"Get out of my sight you bastard before I change my mind." Shadow gave a dark glance to Yuki and left back into the woods.

Sonic smiled with satisfactory to him, his arms crossed watching Shadow with his back turned to Yuki.

"He's learning and I hope one day that he will heal." Yuki scowled at Sonic and quickly lunged at him in full force and stabbed him with his claws.

"**Die you pathetic waste."** Sonic turned his head around and coughed up blood. Yuki took his claws out from inside him and licked them, then suddenly stopped Sonic turned around and saw a stake piercing from the other side of Yuki's body.

Yuki transformed back into his old self and fell to the ground motionless. Shadow walked up from behind Yuki and helped Sonic up to his feet.

"Shadow how?" Shadow grabbed Sonic and had him lean against him.

"You didn't think I was just going to let another friend die did you?" Shadow carefully led Sonic to the rock in the middle of the field and sat him down on it.

"Shadow did you just say what I think you just said!" Sonic's eyes widened with surprise. Shadow looked at him in a weird way and hit him over the head.

"**No of course not faker!"** He blushed and turned away from him.

"Are you guys okay?" Knuckles Amy and Rouge joined up with them. Amy bent down to take a look at Sonic's wound.

"I think it would take a while to mend." She said to him happily since he wasn't dead. Knuckles looked at Shadow in a teasing way.

"So Shadow, you decided to consider us as friends now eh?" Shadow scowled at him and blushed more from embarrassment.

"Leave me alone you jackass!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"Aw, Shadow we love you too." Rouge kissed him on the top of the head teasing him more but that just made Knuckles angry and jealous.

"**Rouge that's enough what the hell is wrong with you!"** Yelled Knuckles his face turning red from anger.

"Well, I wanted to have a little fun…" Rouge made a sad puppy face at him making Knuckles feel sorry for what he did.

"**Will everyone just cool it and stop with the whole LOVE thing already"** Yelled Shadow at everyone he turned to walk away from everyone and as he left he heard a small voice.

"_Shadow… are you forgetting about us?"_ Shadow turned around and found himself face to face with Maria and Nikki, a pleasant light had glowed around them, and everything had felt pleasant and warm to Shadow like it had while Maria was alive.

"_Nikki wanted to say goodbye." _Maria held Nikki's hand and gently pushed her forward. Shadow stared at her for a long time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Nikki… and I'm also sorry that I could protect Maria back then I failed at protecting the ones that mattered most to me." Nikki put a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"_You didn't fail at all Shadow." _She smiled at him that smile made Shadow feel released in some way. _"Shadow thanks to you and everyone else her I didn't go to the darkness after all and you also saved Sonic from his death."_

Sonic Smiled at Shadow and gave him a thumbs up and a huge smile to show that he appreciated it. _"Shadow thank you Maria and I can rest. Don't worry we will see each other again in the next life right?"_

Shadow smiled at Nikki. "Yeah, we will until the next life Nikki." Nikki turned back to Maria and grabbed her hand, Maria smiled and waved happily at Shadow and disappeared. Sonic walked up to Shadow and out a hand on his shoulder.

"You see their happy and you got say goodbye to them one last time." Sonic smiled at him and patted his shoulder and walked back to the others.

"Yeah, they are." Shadow looked to the heavens and smiled.

* * *

**Okay, so I kind of lied about this Chapter being longer than the rest but hey I tried stay for the final Chapter of this Fan Fiction okay, and I promise it will be really soon.**


	13. Forgotten Life

**Hey, again here's is the last and final chapter of Someone Say Summer Camp!**

**But keep your eyes open for a second on okay.**

The alarm had gone of in Shadow's cabin one final time this summer he sat up on the spring mattress and looked over to Sonic and Amy's bunk. They were both fast a sleep, Shadow nodded his head down toward the floor thinking of all that he lost during the fight.

"Nikki Chan…" He whispered in a mourning way. He picked up his hands and stared at them for a moment, he couldn't hide his sadness for long. He looked up to make sure Amy and Sonic were still a sleep then he cried barring his face in his hands.

"Damn it…. Nikki…. Maria…….why?" Then after a few moments he smiled and remembered what Nikki said.

"_Until the next life Shadow…" _He smiled again and chuckled.

"Yeah, the next life…" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He slowly put it to his throat and sliced it hard.

Shadow fell on the floor drowning in his own blood. Sonic had suddenly sprung from sleep and ran to Shadow screaming pleading for him to live.

"**Shadow, Shadow, SHADOW!"** Shadow smiled at him and the light had faded and he couldn't see Sonic anymore.

"Good… bye…. Sonic…." Shadow felt himself slipping away and then he felt nothing anymore. There was no pain, no sorrow, no voices, or emotion, just silence.

**Okay that's all for Chapter 13 short huh might have an epilog later okay guys so stay tuned for it and thank you for the reviews it really helped.**

**I know this was a sad ending and all so sorry…**

**Please R&R Thank You!**


End file.
